ECH: Elite College of Hogwarts
by zape
Summary: Hogwarts es el colegio más prestigioso de casi toda Europa. Para Ginny es más una pesadilla por culpa de ciertos elitistas Draco, Hermione,... pero Ron lo ve divertido. D&G, R&H,... pasen y vean! *pausada*


_¡Hola! Bueno, antes que nada quiero agradecer a la gente que me a mandado reviews de mi primer fic sobre Harry Potter, "Un día más". ¡Al final del capítulo los contestaré!_

_Acaba de venirme la inspiración sobre esta historia, pero confío en que quede bien. Es un UA del universo "Harry Potter", aunque algunos aspectos se mantendrán. Básicamente, este fic cuenta la vida de los alumnos en el "Colegio de élite Howgarts", el colegio más prestigioso de Inglaterra. Es, ante todo, un Draco&Ginny, aunque pondré algo de más parejas. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!_

_**E.C.H**_

_**ELITE COLLEGE OF HOGWARTS**_

**CAPÍTULO 1: EL COLEGIO MÁS ELITISTA**

- Dios, creía que este día no iba a llegar nunca… ¡qué rápido se me ha pasado el verano!... Dios, quiero morirme…- se lamentó una chica pelirroja, de 15 años y larga melena por los hombros, completamente despatarrada en el asiento trasero del pequeño coche.

- Vamos, relájate, enana. Seguro que no es para tanto, ya verás. No creo que la gente sea tan estirada como dicen…- contestó un chico igual de pelirrojo que la primera, de 16 años, sentado a su lado, todavía más despatarrado que ella. Pero, a diferencia de su hermana, estaba completamente relajado

- ¡Claro, eso lo dices tú que estás en Hufflepuff, no te jode!

- ¡Como vuelvas a decir una sola palabrota, Ginebra, entro contigo en el salón de actos!- se quejó la mujer que iba al volante, también pelirroja, haciendo que su hija enmudeciera con sólo pensar en esa posibilidad.

Tal era la situación de la familia Weasley, mientras se dirigían nada más y nada menos que al "Elite Hogwarts college" o "Howgarts, colegio de élite". Se trataba nada más y nada menos que la escuela preparatoria más prestigiosa de toda Gran Bretaña, por no decir de toda Europa, donde estudiaban los alumnos más aventajados de entre 15 y 18 años. Dicha escuela enseñaba cuatro tipos de estudios superiores, cada uno de ellos representados por una casa distinta:

- Letras, representadas por la Casa Gryffindor

- Ciencias naturales, representadas por la Casa Slytherin

- Ciencias tecnológicas, representadas por la Casa Ravenclaw

- Artes, representadas por la Casa Hufflepuff

Así, según el tipo de estudios que los alumnos escogiesen, pertenecían a una casa u otra durante esos tres años. De este modo, los alumnos no sólo tenían que preocuparse por ser los mejores, sino también por lograr que su casa ganara el premio de la "Casa Anual", que dependía de muchos factores: las faltas de los alumnos, la asistencia a clase, las notas, las pruebas deportivas…

Como puede deducirse, los alumnos graduados en esta escuela salían prácticamente con trabajo, necesitando muy pocos años de estudios superiores. Incluso había verdaderos genios entre los alumnos, que nada más graduarse, ya ocupaban altos cargos.

No obstante la escuela presentaba una pequeña pega (bastante grande para la pelirroja): estaba completamente estratificada, socialmente y por estudios, de manera que los estudiantes de Ciencias (Slytherin) eran considerados lo mejor dentro de la élite, mientras que los pobres de Artes (Hufflepuff) no corrían la misma suerte. Así pues, se entiende que los hermanos tuvieran comportamientos tan distintos: Ginny estaba muy preocupada porque ingresaría en Slytherin, mientras que Ronald estaba más tranquilo pensando en la vida bohemia que llevaría en Hufflepuff.

- Bien, ¡ya hemos llegado!- anunció la señora Weasley, emocionada.

- Joder, no me va a dar tiempo a hacerme un porro antes de entrar- se quejó Ron. Por suerte, su madre estaba sacando las maletas de sus hijos del maletero, así que no oyó a su hijo.

- Ronald, algún día me contarás qué has hecho para que te admitan en esta escuela dos años seguidos… porque te recuerdo que deberías estar en segundo curso- respondió Ginny, que sí le había oído.

- La vida del artista, que nunca sabes por dónde te va a llevar- presumió Ron. Y no era para menos: el año pasado consiguió una de las notas más altas para entrar en Hufflepuff en las pruebas de acceso, pero no le dio la gana asistir. Así que este año, ya mentalizado de lo que quería hacer, repitió las pruebas y consiguió hasta una nota más alta. Aunque no era de extrañar; Ron siempre había sido un dibujante espléndido.

- ¡Vamos, daos prisa!- gritó la señora Weasley

Nada más salir del coche, Ron cogió su equipaje (muy escaso, por cierto) y se lanzó a la puerta principal del colegio, por donde estaban entrando todos los demás alumnos. Por su parte, Ginny se quedó totalemente pasmada: sabía que iba gente con dinero a la escuela, pero no se imaginaba algo así. La entrada de Hogwarts era todo un despliegue de coches carísimos, limusinas, sirvientes, traes de marca… sin quererlo, Ginny sintió un poco de vergüenza hacia su conocido coche rojo, pero enseguida eliminó esto de su cabeza; jamás se había arrepentido ni intentado disimular su origen y jamás lo haría.

- Ginny, ¿estás bien?- preguntó la señora Weasley a su hija, la menor de los 7 y la única chica.

- Pues no, mamá. Me quiero ir a casa. Esto no es para mí…

- Ginny, escúchame.- la replicó ésta- Todos nos hemos esforzado mucho para que llegases a estudiar aquí, ¿comprendes? Tienes una inteligencia privilegiada, mayor incluso que la de Percy, y sería una lástima que la desaprovecharas. Queremos que, por lo menos tú, tengas más facilidades en el futuro. Además, tú siempre has querido estudiar Medicina, ¿no? Pues este colegio te abrirá muchas puertas.

- Sí, ¿pero por qué tengo que estudiar aquí? ¿Por qué no puedo ir a un colegio normal, como lo hizo Percy? ¡Él hizo una secundaria normal y ahora tiene un alto cargo en el Gobierno!

- Ya lo sé, hija, pero lo pasó muy mal. No se la abrieron muchas puertas por su origen, ¿sabes? Ginny, por favor… dale sólo una oportunidad…

- Ojalá hubiera conseguido yo la beca y no Ron… Es estúpido que sólo se la entreguen a uno de los dos hermanos… Al menos, ahora no me sentiría tan mal pensando que estáis pagando una barbaridad…

- Oh, hija…- se lamentó su madre- bueno, que quede entre tú y yo: prefiero pagarte la secundaria a ti que a tu hermano- prosiguió, guiñándole un ojo a su hija. Esto hizo que Ginny se sintiera un poco mejor, aunque no completamente.

- Bueno, me voy. Tengo que mirar muchas cosas y no quiero perderme la presentación.

- Te llamaré pronto, hija- se despidió Molly Weasley, dándole un fuerte abrazo a su hija, mientras una solitaria lágrima le resbalaba por la mejilla. Era la primera vez que se separaba de su niñita y aún no lo había asimilado.

- Está bien. ¡Por cierto!- gritó mientras se alejaba- ¡Diles a Fred y a Geroge que vengan a verme algún día!

- ¡De acuerdo!- contestó su madre. Acto seguido se metió en el pequeño coche rojo y se alejó, dejando a su pequeña "sola ante el peligro".

--E.C.H.--

- ¡Date prisa, estúpido! ¡No puedo estar todo el día esperezado a que saques todo mi equipaje del coche!- gritó un chico rubísimo, casi albino, de ojos grises penetrantes y de unos 16 años. Además era muy guapo, aunque él ya lo sabía hasta la saciedad.

- Si, señor- contestó su criado, al tiempo que sacaba las maletas de su joven amo de la limusina.

- Dios, qué criados tan inútiles…- murmuró el chico para sí, mientras ojeaba su móvil de última generación recién comprado. Draco Malfoy, el chico más guapo y rico de todo Hogwarts. El año pasado ya se ganó esa buena reputación aunque, hay que decirlo, estaba ya precedida por las influencias de su padre, Lucius Malfoy, que todo el mundo conocía. Aunque parecía estar investigando su nuevo móvil, lo cierto era que, en realidad, estaba pendiente de las miradas de todas las chicas que pasaban por delante. "_Bueno, a ver cuántas caen este curso la primera semana_", pensó el chico para sí.

Al poco rato, sintió la presencia de un hombre negro, de unos 30 años, muy bien vestido y con semblante serio; era Kingsley Shacklebolt, su mejor criado, al único que Draco respetaba y por el que sentía casi tanto cariño como por un padre.

- ¡Ah, Kingsley, eres tú! Oye, ¿has visto a mi padre?

- No, joven Malfoy. Me temo que no va a venir. Asuntos de trabajo, ya sabe…

- Ya veo…- contestó el chico, algo decepcionado, cosa que Kingsley notó. El chico debería haberse acostumbrado ya a los desplantes de su padre, pero no lo había hecho- Bueno, Kingsley, me voy ya, que llego tarde.

- De acuerdo, señor. Vendré en una semana para ver qué tal está.

- Bien. Saluda a mis padres y diles que estoy bien.

- Lo haré, señor.

Dicho esto, el chico se dirigió hacia la puerta principal. Para distraerse, se puso a mirar a todos los alumnos, distinguiendo entre dos clases: los que no llevaban maletas porque tenían criados que lo hacían por ellos (los adinerados) y los que las llevaban ellos mismos y, por consiguiente, merecían "_que alguien les pusiera en su lugar_", de acuerdo con el criterio Malfoy (los humildes). Absorto en sus pensamientos, Draco no miraba por dónde iba y acabó tropezándose con alguien. Aunque pareciera una tontería, esto consiguió llamar la atención de los pocos estudiantes que quedaban alrededor.

- Oye, ten más cuidado- comenzó la chica… pelirroja.

- ¿Perdón?- preguntó el chico rubio, impresionado.

- Que vayas con más cuidado. Acabas de tropezarte conmigo. Bueno, es igual. Hasta lue…

Pero no pudo acabar la frase porque el chico, instintivamente la cogió por la cara y la aproximó a él.

- Mira, niña, creo que no sabes con quién estás hablando. Bueno, la verdad es que no me sorprende… no tienes pinta de… digamos… estar en "mi círculo" amistoso- masculló, mientras miraba el equipaje que la chica llevaba de propia mano.

- Pues no, no sé quién eres… ni quiero saberlo…- respondió ella, con agallas pero también con miedo. Aunque sólo tuviera 16 años, Draco imponía muchísimo. Tradición familiar.- Ahora, si me disculpas…

- Aún no he terminado- continuó el chico, acercándose más a ella- Sólo voy a decirte una cosa más: ten mucho cuidado. No vaya a ser que, por un descuido como éste, acabes en casita mucho antes de lo que crees. Bueno, si es que tu chabola puede llamarse "casa".

Al oír esto, la pequeña Weasley reaccionó y se separó del rubio. Éste la sonrió, con una sonrisa bastante malévola y se dirigió hacia la entrada antes que ella. Así, demostraba una cosa importante: superioridad respecto a la chica. Ella, por su parte, se quedó de pie donde estaba, sin nada más que decir, mientras una sola cosa se le pasaba por la cabeza: "_con mejor pie no podía haber empezado, sí señor_"

--E.C.H.--

- ¡Joder, qué puto lío! ¿Dónde coño estará mi puta habitación?- gritó un joven pelirrojo desaliñado, por todo lo alto. Por si no estaba claro, a Ron le daban igual las apariencias. Sólo pensaba en una cosa, su meta para esos tres años: pasárselo bien, muy bien.

Estaba completamente perdido buscando su habitación pero, de pronto, sintió otra presencia además de la suya. Entonces vio, al final del pasillo, un chico corriendo como alma que leva el diablo. Ron pudo distinguir más o menos el físico del chico: moreno, de ojos verdes enormes, gafas y pelo despeinado. Llevaba, como él, muy poco equipaje.

- ¡Oye, pedona!- dijo dirigiéndose a Ron- ¿Sabes dónde está la habitación 142?

- No tengo ni idea.- contestó el pelirrojo con franqueza- Yo también estoy buscando la mía.

- Joder, pues estamos apañados. Dios, y la presentación está a punto de empezar. ¡Vamos a buscarlas, acompáñame!- dicho lo cual, los dos chicos empezaron a correr.

- Oye, ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Harry Potter, ¿y tú?

- Ronald Weasley. ¡Vaya, ¿no serás el famoso Harry Potter de aquel accidente, verdad?!

- Pues, sí…- contestó Harry. No le gustaba nada ser conocido por eso, pero qué se le iba a hacer; de pequeño, iba con sus padres en coche y estos colisionaron con un camión. Como resultado, los padres de Harry murieron y, por un milagro, el chico sólo sufrió una pequeña cicatriz. Por suerte era muy pequeño, de apenas un año, así que no recuerda bien lo que sucedió.

- Vaya, lo siento, amigo- se disculpó Ron, viendo la expresión de Harry.

- No pasa nada, prácticamente no lo recuerdo. ¡Oh, mira, es aquí!- dijo Harry deteniéndose ante una puerta. En la placa de la misma podía leerse "_142_" y, debajo: "_Potter, Harry. Weasley, Ronald_".

Los chicos se alegraron un montó de estar juntos en la habitación, pero no podían perder más tiempo: la presentación estaba a punto de empezar.

--E.C.H.--

"_Vaya, tanto darme prisa para nada_", pensaba Ginny, al tiempo que entraba al abarrotado salón de actos, donde ya no quedaba ningún sitio libre. "_Bueno, me tocará quedarme de pie… maldita sea, ¿Quién será esa imbécil de Hermione Granger? Será zorra, a quién se le ocurre ocupar TODA la habitación, sin dejar sitio a su compañera. Bueno, ya le cantaré las cuarenta después…_"

Ginny estaba tan ocupada quejándose por la buena suerte que había tenido nada más empezar, que no percibió a su hermano pasando muy cerca de ella, junto con Harry Potter. Pero su ignorancia no duró mucho tiempo, porque rápidamente empezó un murmullo general acerca del chico de la cicatriz en la cara. Ginny tampoco tardó mucho en averiguar que las voces hablaban de él: el famoso Harry Potter, el "niño que sobrevivió" según la prensa. Pero el murmullo no duró demasiado porque, al poco tiempo, un hombre bastante anciano se acercó al micrófono situado en el escenario. Parecía bastante afable, con su pequeña barba blanca y su mirada cándida. Además, el traje marrón que vestía no le hacía parecer demasiado formal.

- ¡Buenas tardes, alumnos de Howgarts! Soy Albus Dumbledore, vuestro director- comenzó a decir- Para empezar, quiero daros a todos la enhorabuena por haber sido seleccionados para estudiar aquí. Espero que esta escuela os abra muchas puertas para vuestro futuro y que paséis en ella de los mejores momentos de vuestra vida- dicho esto, todo el mundo aplaudió, pero con mucha serenidad.

- Joder, qué estirada es aquí la gente…- murmuró una voz en un tono muy bajo. Todo el mundo trató de buscar al autor, menos Ginny, que reconoció rápidamente la voz de su querido hermano.

- A continuación voy a presentaros a los tutores de cada rama, o mejor dicho, de cada casa. En primer lugar tenemos a Minerva Macgonagall, la tutora de la casa Gryffindor. Es experta en Filosofía y Derecho, además de dominar varias lenguas. ¡Un aplauso para ella!

Dicho esto, apareció una mujer mayor, de unos 50 años, vestida en un sobrio traje negro. Tras hacer una reverencia, un grupo de alumnos se levantaron y la apludieron con fuerza, entre los que se encontraba una chica castaña de melena espesa.

- En segundo lugar se encuentra el profesor Flitwick, el experto ingeniero técnico, además de inventor. Obviamente, se ocupará de las asignaturas técnicas y de los alumnos de la Casa Ravenclaw.

En cuanto pronunció el nombre de la casa, un hombre bastante bajito, con gafas y bigote, se acercó al escenario y se inclinó hacia los alumnos. De entre ellos un grupo se levantó aplaudiendo: los ravenclaw.

- Tengo que anunciarles que este año no se encontrará entre nosotros la señora Sprout, porque se encuentra de gira con su orquesta- tras oír esto, muchos alumnos empezaron a murmurar, así que el director se apresuró a acallarlos- Pero en lugar de la soprano, contamos con una maravillosa actriz, ganadora de muchos premios de distintas academias, para ocuparse de los artistas de Hufflepuff. La señorita Sybil Trelawney.

Enseguida apareció una mujer, bastante más joven que Macgonagall. Vestía de una forma muy estrafalaria, dando la impresión de ser una adivina o algo así. En este caso, todos los alumnos aplaudieron y gritaron; Sybil era muy conocida por sus comedias, que gustaban sobre todo al público juvenil.

"_Cómo molan todos los tutores… a ver cómo es el mío_", pensó Ginny. En ese instante se giró hacia su hermano, que miraba a la tutora contentísimo, mientras gritaba y aplaudía. Ese género de películas le encantaban a Ron, aunque su fuerte, en la escuela, fuera la pintura.

- Y, por último, el tutor de Slytherin será un neurocirujano bastante conocido por ustedes, bueno, menos por los de primero, claro está, jeje…- pese a su trabajado chiste, nadie rió la gracia de Dumbledore- Bueno, con todos ustedes, el señor Severus Snape.

Acto seguido, un hombre muy serio, vestido con un traje negro y una bata, hizo su aparición. A diferencia de los demás, el cuarto profesor ni se inclinó ni hizo muestras de alegría. Más bien, le parecía una carga ser profesor. Esto se observó incluso en los aplausos, que fueron mucho menores que en las otras tres situaciones y más calmados.

"_Oh, Dios… no puede ser… esto no puede ser verdad… ¡vaya tutor! Esto sólo me podía pasar a mí…_". Entonces la chica levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de su hermano; él le hizo una seña con el pulgar hacia arriba y sonriendo, irónicamente, claro, y ella le contestó con un bonito gesto del dedo corazón. Una escena totalmente fraternal, desde luego.

- Bueno, una vez anunciados los tutores, ya sólo queda presentar a los alumnos nuevos. ¡Ah, sí! El señor Filch, nuestro conserje, me ha pedido que os comunique que este año piensa ser muy severo respecto a eso y que os las aprendáis todas de memoria- el tono con lo que dijo esto último, hizo ver a los alumnos que el director estaba de su parte: él también consideraba que las normas (sobre todo las de Filch, algunas bastante arcaicas todo hay que decirlo), podían interpretarse un poco a "la ligera"- Así pues, cuando oigan su nombre por favor suban al escenario donde les darán sus respectivas insignias. A continuación, los prefectos les enseñarán el colegio y sus instalaciones y les explicarán las normas. Después tendrán tiempo libre hasta la cena, que será a las 9 en punto. ¡Buena suerte!

Tras esto, el director cogió la lista de nombres y empezó a leerlos, por orden alfabético. La espera era bastante aburrido, aunque hubo un momento en el que se amenizó: cuando "Longbottom Neville. Artes. Hufflepuff" se tropezó por las escaleras. Pobre chico. Por suerte apenas miró al público, por lo que los alumnos no pudieron percatarse de lo rojo que estaba.

Para variar, el murmullo se renovó cuando la gente escuchó "_Potter Harry. Ciencias. Slytherin_". Ginny también prestó bastante atención al chico, entre otras cosas porque estaba en su clase. La verdad es que el moreno no tenía desperdicio, normal que las chicas fueran quienes más murmuraban.

Ginny se puso bastante tensa, sobre todo cuando la W estaba cerca. Además, ella iba antes que su hermano. Casi sin darse cuenta, el director pronunció "_Weasley Ginebra. Ciencias. Slytherin._", haciendo que la chica empezara a temblar. Quería acabar con eso cuanto antes. Rápidamente subió al escenario y, después de dirigir una discerta mirada a los alumnos, se paró en uno en particular; un rubio de ojos grises que la miraba sonriente y con una mueca de superioridad en su rostro. La chica ardió en deseos de decirle algo, pero se calló. Además observó cómo muchos chicos empezaban a murmurar, así que decidió darse prisa.

Justo cuando acababa de recibir la insignia, escuchó "Weasley Ronald. Artes. Hufflepuff" y su hermano subió al escenario. Al pasar al lado de su hermana, con esos andares chulescos típicos de Ron, le guiñó un ojo. Él también recibió su insignia que miró con atención y se separó junto a su hermana, mientras la lista acababa.

Al acabar, cada casa siguió a su prefecto respectivo para que les familiarizara con el colegio. Era realmente bonito y con forma de castillo, pues el edificio principal (enorme) se encontraba en el medio, mientras que a sus laterales estaban los dormitorios de las chicas y de los chicos, situados a la izquierda y derecha respectivamente. Las instalaciones deportivas estaban un poco alejadas del edificio principal, y el comedor estaba en la parte trasera del mismo.

Durante la visita Ginny quiso dirigirse a Harry, sobre todo porque le había visto entrar al salón de actos junto con su hermano. No obstante, el chico cada vez hablaba con alguien distinto, aunque todas esas personas tenían siempre la misma expresión de alucinados. "_Pues sí que es famoso…_", pensaba la pelirroja.

- Bueno, chicos- finalizó el prefecto- Creo que con esto ya os apañaréis por el colegio. Pero antes de volver a vuestras habitaciones, quiero haceros una recomendación: sed los mejores, destacad y haced que Slytherin sea elegida la "casa anual".

Al decir esto, todos los alumnos nuevos aplaudieron, incluso Ginny, aunque sin muchas ganas. Por suerte, la visita había terminado y Ginny pudo hacer lo que llevaba queriendo toda la tarde: ir a su habitación.

--E.C.H.--

Mientras tanto, un chico pelirrojo se dirigía a su habitación, contento porque su visita había durado muy poco tiempo. Por suerte, Trelawney también era nueva y no se conocía muy bien las instalaciones, así que les enseñó más bien poco.

Ron todavía no quería volver a su cuarto, así que decidió explorar él mismo los pasillos cual explorador. Pero el chico estuvo tanto rato caminando por los pasillos, que no se dio ni cuenta de dónde había llegado. Viendo que no tenía ni idea de por dónde iba, decidió desandar lo andado y volver sobre sus pasos. Al darse la vuelta se cruzó con una chica castaña, de amplia melena y bastante guapa. Iba seguida de un grupo de chicas que parecían sus perritos falderos. Ron se tropezó con una de ella, a la que pidió perdón rápidamente con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, la líder no estaba para nada convencida de esa disculpa, así que decidió lanzar un comentario un poco hiriente.

- Desde luego… qué gente hay que ver suelta por esta escuela- murmuró la castaña, lo suficientemente alto para que el pelirrojo la oyera.

Éste era un pasota que no buscaba para nada pelea, pero en cuanto le buscaban a él lo encontraban.

- Perdón, ¿qué has dicho?- preguntó dirigiéndose a la chica.

- He dicho que hay gente muy poco educada por la escuela- respondió ella, con altivez.

- ¿A qué viene eso? ¿Es que no has visto que he pedido perdón a tu amiga, o qué?- prosiguió el chico, tratándola como una idiota.

- De eso nada, sólo la has sonreído.

- … ... ¡¿Pero qué me estás contando?! ¿No ves que con esa sonrisa ya me he disculpado? Además, la que tendría que decirme algo es ella, no tú. Y como ella no me ha dicho nada, tú te callas. Así que olvídame- replicó él. Ron tenía muy buena fama de ganar en las discusiones y, obviamente, aquella situación no era ninguna excepción.

La chica, viendo que perdía credibilidad delante de su séquito, decidió despedirse de ellas para hablar en privado con Ron.

- A mí no vuelvas a hablarme en ese tono, ¿me has entendido?- dijo ella muy seriamente- Yo que tú bajaría esos aires de ahora en adelante, no vaya a ser que aguantes poco en el colegio.

- ¿No me digas? ¿Y quién va a echarme, tú?- ironizó él.

- Puede ser. Este año me presento a prefecta, así que ándate con mucho cuidado si me nombran.

- Uuuhh… ¡qué miedo!- siguió ironizando el chico.

- Sí, tú ríete. Ya veremos quién lo hace el último. Que te vaya bien- se despidió ella, dejando solo al pelirrojo. Éste se quedó atónito, flipando por la gente que había en esa escuela tan snob. Entonces decidió buscar su habitación lo más rápido posible, no se encontrara con otra "creída estirada", por no llamarla de otro modo.

--E.C.H.--

Por fin, la pelirroja llegó a su habitación, bastante rápido gracias a las indicaciones de su prefecto. Dado que la habitación de Ginny era la 239, pudo llegar fácilmente: torre de las chicas (2), 3er pabellón, 9ª habitación. Para asegurarse, la chica leyó "_Habitación 239. Granger, Hermione. Weasley, Ginevra_" y entró sin llamar.

Por suerte, su compañera de habitación ya había quitado algunas cosas de la zona de Ginny, pero no todas y la última quería deshacer ya su equipaje.

- Perdona, creo que no nos conocemos- inició la conversación Ginny- Soy…

- Ginevra Weasley, ya lo he leído en la puerta- respondió tajantemente la castaña, dando a entender que no quería perder el tiempo- Yo soy Hermione Granger. Curso 2º curso en la rama de letras, Gryffindor. Perdona que no siga con la conversación, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Esto era lo último que le faltaba a Ginny. No sólo no quería estudiar ahí, sino en un instituto normal, sino que además su tutor era nefasto, ya se había enfrentado a uno de los chicos más influyentes del colegio y parecía que la relación con su compañera de habitación tampoco iba a ser buena. "_Será imbécil… bueno, Ginny, inténtalo una vez más_".

- Esto… verás, de eso quería hablarte… del equipaje…- prosiguió Ginny, viendo que la castaña estaba ocupando más de la cuenta.

- Si, ¿qué?

- Es que… bueno, no quiero empezar con mal pie… y supongo que ha sido sin querer, pero… estás ocupando más de lo que te toca- soltó la pequeña pelirroja.

Lo cierto era que Ginny no entendía por qué Hermione ocupaba tanto sitio; cada una tenía un armario y cuatro cajones, lo suficiente para guardar los uniformes. Incluso así seguía sobrando espacio.

- No, no ha sido sin querer- se confesó Granger- He visto que tenías menos maletas que yo y he utilizado un par de cajones tuyos. Es justo, ¿no crees?

- Pu… Pues la verdad es que no, no me parece nada justo- protestó Ginny. Pero, para su desgracia, su compañera se limitó a sonreírla con compasión.

- Ya, bueno. Pronto te acostumbrarás a esto y aprenderás que aquí hay estratos y tú, por ahora, estás por debajo de mí- al decir esto, la pelirroja se quedó más impactada de lo que ya estaba. Sin embargo Hermione se sentía increíblemente solidaria, como si hubiese enseñado a Ginny una lección importantísima de hermana mayor- Bueno, me voy al Gran Comedor. La cena está a punto de empezar y no quiero llegar tarde- finalizó Hermione mientras se retocaba un poco el maquillaje- ¡Nos vemos!

Tras unos instantes sola en la habitación, Ginny se sentó sobre la cama, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Ya no sabía ni qué hacer, no sabía ni dónde se había metido. En ese momento se acordó de su madre diciéndole los grandes sacrificios que habían hecho para que ella estudiara ahí… recordó al resto de su familia, a sus amigos de su otro colegio… y, casi sin darse cuenta, notó como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Normalmente era muy fuerte, pero aquel día se le estaba haciendo pesadísimo y sintió como si todo se le derrumbara encima. Pero en cuanto sintió las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas, reaccionó. Se levantó, se limpió las lágrimas e hizo algo que siempre la calmaba: gritar. Concretamente gritó "_¡¡ESTE COLEGIO ES UNA PUTA MIERDA Y LA GENTE SUBNORMAL!!_" por todo lo alto pero, gracias al bullicio que había fuera, nadie se dio cuenta. Sintiendo que las fuerzas le volvían, abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor, dispuesta a comerse el mundo.

--E.C.H.--

- Qué putada no estar en la misma casa, tío. Me da muy mal rollo sentarme yo solo en esa mesa- se quejó un chico pelirrojo, en la entrada del Gran Comedor.

- Ni que lo digas. Pero bueno, tampoco creo que tenga mucho misterio entrar, sentarse y comer- ironizó su compañero de cuarto, haciendo que Ron le sonriera.

Los chicos también estaban bastante asustados en su primer día, les daba mucha vergüenza entrar solos en la enorme sala. En tan solo unas horas ya se habían hecho inseparables; Ron estaba contento por haber encontrado a alguien "normal" y Harry por estar con alguien que no se acercase a él por su fama. Encima eran compañeros de cuarto, qué más se podía pedir.

- Dios, ¡qué mierda de día!- se quejó una voz femenina a sus espaldas. Al girarse, Ron dio un enorme abrazo a su hermana, que hizo que muchas miradas se giraran hacia ellos.

- ¡Hermanita! ¿Qué tal estás?

- Pues mal, ¿no acabas de oírme? Qué asco de sitio…

- Bueno, no te quejes tanto, mujer. Mira, te presento a Harry Potter, también es de Slytherin. Harry, ella es mi hermana Ginny.

- Hola, Ginny- saludó el moreno, al tiempo que la pelirroja se sonrojaba levemente. Por suerte las quejas y berridos de su hermano desviaron la atención hacia él.

- ¡Jooo! ¡Qué suerte tenéis de estar juntos en la mesa! A mí me toca estar solo…

Sin embargo, el pelirrojo no pudo quejarse más porque una desagradable voz a sus espaldas les obligó, en tono amenazante, a entrar rápidamente al comedor. La voz pertenecía a un hombre bastante feo, con poco pelo y muchas arrugas, de unos 60 años. Estaba acompañado por una gata que también los miraba con desprecio. Gracias al animal, los amigos averiguaron que se trataba del señor Filch, el conserje, acompañado de la señora Norris.

Por suerte Harry y Ginny estaban juntos en Slytherin, así que fueron juntos a la mesa. De todos modos, Ginny tampoco hubiese tenido problemas para encontrar la mesa; era aquélla donde el guapo rubio estaba sentado, rodeado de un grupo de chicos y chicas.

Nada más entrar, los chicos se sentaron al lado de los nuevos. La verdad, no era nada difícil reconocerlos por su mirada perdida y lo poco que hablaban. No obstante, Ginny decidió no dejar pasar esta oportunidad y tratar de mejorar un poco su fatídico día, así que empezó a hablar con algunos de ellos. Entonces hizo su entrada el prefecto, otro chico bastante guapo de los tantos que había, llamado Blaise Zabini, que saludó a Malfoy con la cabeza. Lástima, a Ginny le había caído bastante bien.

- ¿Qué tal la visita, Zabini?- preguntó el rubio.

- Bastante bien. Además no ha sido muy larga, ¿por?

- No, por nada… Y, ¿qué tal se han portado los nuevos?- preguntó nuevamente, lo suficientemente alto como para que la pelirroja lo escuchara- ¿Ninguno ha ido dando empujando por ahí?

La chica decidió no intervenir, aunque seguía mirándolo fijamente. No quería fastidiar aún más el día. Además, Malfoy precisamente quería que interviniera y no lo iba a conseguir. Éste se regodeaba con cada palabra que decía, mientras clavaba en ella sus fríos ojos.

- Oye, ¿has tenido algún problema con ése?- preguntó Harry, no perdiéndose detalle de la conversación- Es que no deja de mirarte.

- Me tropecé con él en la entrada, eso es todo- respondió ella- Pero se ve que aquí tienes que tratar a ciertas personas como dioses.

- Bueno, espero que no a muchas. Es que no me gusta mucho la religión, ¿sabes?

Al escuchar esto Ginny soltó una corta carcajada y siguió hablando con Potter, sin perderse detalle de las miradas que la echaba el rubio, claro estaba.

Al poco tiempo los camareros empezaron a servir las mesas y la cena dio inicio en cuanto el director se hubo sentado y saludado a los alumnos. La cena transcurrió sin mayores accidentes, excepto que alguien de la casa Hufflepuff tiró la carne por el suelo, lo que estuvo acompañado por las estridentes risas de Ronald Weasley.

Ginny buscó con la mirada a su compañera de piso, encontrándola en la mesa donde había algunas personas de rojo y dorado. Reía tontamente y sus movimientos estaban perfectamente cuidados para llamar la atención de todos, pero sobre todo de los chicos. "_¡Hala, qué asco de tía…!_", pensó la pelirroja. Entonces recordó que mañana tenían que empezar a vestir con los colores de su casa, al menos los jerséis, corbatas e insignias. Por lo menos el verde y el plateado gustaban mucho a la pelirroja.

--E.C.H.--

Finalmente la cena llegó terminó, por lo que los alumnos se resignaron a volver a sus habitaciones. Para Ginny en concreto era un suplicio, no aguantaba a Hermione Granger. Por suerte, la pelirroja fue la primera en llegar, así que no tuvo ninguna discusión. Cuando Hermione entró, Ginny se hizo la dormida. Ya discutirían por la mañana.

Al cabo de una hora aproximadamente, todo el mundo se había callado, principalmente porque Filch merodeaba por los pasillos. Entonces Ginny pensó en la de cosas que tendría que hacer al día siguiente: colocar sus cosas, las clases… ¡las clases! ¡Oh, no! Con todo el lío que había tenido hoy, la chica se había olvidado completamente de mirar su horario. ¡Mierda! Ahora lo recordaba, estaba puesto en un tablón, en la entrada principal. ¡Joder! Después de unos instantes dubitativa, Ginny se puso las zapatillas y salió por la puerta, sin despertar a su compañera.

Esperaba que no hubiera nadie por los pasillos, porque no iba precisamente presentable: llevaba una camiseta larga y unos bóxer bastante cortos, así que tuvo que correr bastante por el fresco que hacía. Por un milagro, no se encontró con el conserje por los pasillos y se orientó bastante bien hasta la puerta principal. Pero entonces llegó el problema: la puerta estaba cerrada. ¡Tanto trabajo para nada! ¡Vaya primer día! Bueno, al día siguiente se vestiría rápido y listo. ¡Claro, pero si no sabía la clase que tenía, tampoco la ropa apropiada!

Lamentándose por su mala suerte, la chica se dirigió a su habitación. Pero, de camino, una voz interrumpió su caminata dejándola de piedra.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas, pobretona?

Al principio la chica pensó que podía ser Filch, pero la voz era de alguien joven. Sólo cuando se giró reconoció a Draco Malfoy, el único que podría llamarla así.

- ¿Qué te importa? Me voy a la cama.

- Pues me importa porque este año me presento a prefecto, así que debería dar parte de esto, ¿no crees?- propuso el chico, haciendo que Ginny se quedara de piedra, muerta de miedo. ¡El primer día y ya podía tener una falta! ¡Eso no lo había hecho ni Ron! (bueno, en realidad sí).

- Pues… Iba a ver el horario, ya que tanto te importa- respondió, encarándose al chico.

- Joder, qué lista eres. ¿No sabías que las puertas se cierran por la noche, o qué?- ironizó él.

- Pues no, no lo sabía. Ahora, si me disculpas, me voy a la cama.

Al alejarse, la chica pasó por debajo de una farola, por lo que Draco pudo apreciar mejor lo que llevaba puesto. O mejor, lo que no llevaba. Se quedó atónito contemplando la figura de la novata, figura muy bien formada para tener sólo 15 años. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, el rubio apartó la vista y fingió no haberla estado mirando. Justo antes de irse, decidió dirigirle unas palabras.

- Escúchame, pobretona- anunció, muy cerca de ella- Ya te dije esta mañana que cambiaras de actitud, si no quieres que te vaya mal, así que deja de ser tan chulita. Recuerda el lugar que te corresponde y acostúmbrate a él, ¿de acuerdo, pobretona? Bueno, tranquila; si no recuerdas tu lugar, yo lo haré por ti.

Al decir esto último se acercó mucho más a la chica, quedando a pocos centímetros de ella. Era la ocasión perfecta para gritar todo lo que tenía guardado, pero no lo hizo. Por tanto, el albino volvió a sentirse superior respecto a ella y se alejó pensando en ello hacia la torre masculina.

Ya sola, la pelirroja se dirigió a su habitación, no sin antes parase en las escaleras de la torre a llorar. "_No, Ginny… ya vale_", pensaba, "_así sólo les das la razón. Serán cabrones… ¿con que mi lugar, eh? Pues bien, se van a cagar. Vamos a ver qué lugar le corresponde a quien_".

La chica se acostó con ese nuevo espíritu reforzado dispuesta a comerse el mundo. No sabía cuál era su lugar, pero estaba, como poco, a la altura de quienes le habían estropeado el mejor día de clases para ella: el primero. Así pues, decidió que, desde ese mismo momento, no iba a dejar pasar ni una más.

**CAPÍTULO 1 FIN**

_Ya está, ¡se acabó el primer capítulo! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Bueno, que sepáis antes que nada que Ginny no va a vengarse en plan conde de Montecristo, sino que ya no va a dejarse pisotear. Y tranquilos, Hermione va a dejar muy pronto de ser tan repelente XD. Bueno, si queréis opinar o proponer ya sabéis, ¡dejadme reviews! Que, además, hace mucha ilusión leerlos. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_

_Por cierto, para los fans de "Un día más", mi anterior fic sobre D&G, deciros que muy probablemente la siga, aunque todavía tengo que pensar los detalles. Es una historia algo oscurilla y quiero que el ambiente se mantenga, así que me costará un poco más. _

_Sobre todo, muchas gracias a __Karkinos, Desirée, GineBellaDark y angelica malrry por sus reviews. ¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
